The Wedding Files
by Enola Tey Esiw
Summary: Follow Ginny from the proposal... to the dress... to the wedding... to it all. And with an, er, unexpected surprise on the way, she and Harry have to make sure that this love... is all they need.
1. The Proposal

So, like, I've always wondered what appened on the wedding day. I'm kinda ticked she didn't show more of the future. JKR, I mean. No here, ladies and gentlemen, are...

The Wedding Files.

* * *

He was on the floor, kneeling, in front of her… how many times had she imagined this? But she never pictured it in their own home, on a perfectly normal night. Her eyes filled with tears.

It had been a year since the war had ended. Since Voldemort died. They ad gone to so many parties and gatherings it was insane.

But here they were now. At their little home in Godric's Hollow, restored from the day Harry's parents had died. He had seen over the house himself.

And now, here they were. She had come back from grocery shopping, and there was a meal on the table- all of her favorites, with sweet potatoes, steak, everything was perfect. And they ate, and laughed, and smiled, until he was kneeling in front of her with a box. A tiny little black box, perfectly square, and she knew what had to be inside.

And then he said it.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

She stood there… and stood there… and stood there.

She felt the tears run down her face.

She felt her heart beat faster.

She felt so happy…

She pulled him up and kissed him.

"I do,"


	2. Unexpected Surprise

Now, this is my dun dun duuun chapter. I like it. A lot. It's so cuteeeeee... Ginny and HArry... I know I need to grow up, but give me a chance here! She was saying 'I do' because, well, I thought it was cute. (goes off grumbling how some people don't have a romantic bone in their bodies) (then grubles about wedding invatations) (Then just grumbles about nothing)

* * *

Ginny stared at Hermione.

"No way," she said. Hermione nodded.

"But… but the wedding… and now… you're sure?" Ginny asked.

"Pretty sure. You might want to see a healer, just in case, but… but yeah. I think you're going to have a baby." Hermione said.

"Okay. Okay. It's going… to be okay. I have nine moths, right? So… nine months. But we'll need to get married sooner than that… I mean, the dress will need to fit. Okay. Err… so… how do I tell Harry!? That's an entire different thing… Oh my God, Hermione..." She began to hyperventilate, and sat down.

Hermione sat next to her and grabbed her hands. "Ginny, look at me," she said. Ginny looked up. "You are going to be fine. You are going to have a baby, which is one of the best and most natural things on earth. Harry will be extremely happy. The wedding, well, just buddy up with Ron and I. Ours is in a month- Ron'll be fine with it. Okay?" she asked. Ginny nodded.

"One month. We're inviting all the same people… makes sense. Oh, Hermione, you're a genius!" She hugged Hermione and ran out of the room.

* * *

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Harry! Calm down! We're just going to have to… take it slower. It's fine with Hermione, and people won't have to make the trip twice. Harry?"

He was sitting on their bed and shook his head. "She's sure? A _baby?_ My God, Ginny, I'm not ready to be a father! Not yet!" he yelled.

"I can't help it, Harry! Okay? We're having this baby!" she yelled back. "I can't help this! I know you wanted to wait, but now that's it's here, we have to do this! I thought you'd be happy," she said, eyes filling with tears.

Harry noticed and came over to her, cradling her as he walked her to the bed. "Shhh," he whispered, "shhh." She began to sob.

"P-p-people will know! And r-right after Fred, and the l-last wedding we've g-gone to is R-Remus and T-tonks. And, Harry, now there's a _b-baby! _I'm s-so happy but I d-don't know if I'm ready f-for this yet!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

He gently rocked back and forth. "Look, Ginny, we'll get through this, okay? I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting this so soon. It's fine by me if we decide to team up with Hermione and Ron. And we'll be just fine. The baby will be too. I mean, there's no Voldemort this time around, is there?" She nodded and pulled herself up.

"S-so you're not angry?" she asked, voice wavering.

He smiled. "Not at all. I love you," he said.

She smiled back. "I love you too. I'm gonna go get that healer's appointment set up…" she said, and walked downstairs.

* * *

Here comes baby! Awww... so... what'd ya think? I like it... it's my first HP ficcie... : )


End file.
